The Other Side
by Golden Spork
Summary: Four FF obsessed girls are transported into the FF verse, about a year after the events in DoC. They meet up with the gang just as a new trouble starts to brew, and find themselves in the middle of it! Not to mention, the girl's are kinda crazy...
1. I

**The Other Side**

DISCLAIMER – I don't own FF VII, Dirge of Cerberus, Kingdom Hearts, or any other Squeenix games. Or any of the characters in them. I don't own PS2 either. I only own Nylite, Mystryle, Xion, and Vyne (Vincent), along with any monsters I make up, and any more characters in later chapters.

No negative reviews. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

**Character Bios**

These are some basic descriptions of my OC's in the story so far. This is only describing what they're wearing in our universe, not the FF-verse. They're personalities aren't on there mostly, because….They might change.

Nylite (Pronounced exactly as it looks.) – Nylite is the leader of DOWNFALL. She dresses mostly in all black, and constantly changes the colors of her hair, and eyes, using contacts, though her original color is that of "Mako Eyes". She's also somewhat obsessed with Cloud. (More like in love with.)

Mystryle (Mist-ril) – Mystryl is the unofficial second-in-command, being Nylite's right-hand girl. She's a bit naïve sometimes, and acts a bit random. She dresses in bright colors, has short, dark brown hair with hazel eyes, and hardly ever changes her image. She has a huge crush on Kadaj.

Xion (Zy-on) – Xion's personality is hard to figure out for a while, but after knowing her, the others know that she's got a pretty short fuse, but otherwise is pleasant to be around. Xion dresses in jeans and a blue shirt, just about every day. Her hair is white-blonde, silver-ish if under sunlight. Her eyes are murky green. She likes Sephiroth.

Vyne (Vine) – Vyne acts like Vincent Valentine, except she can be a little more girly at times. But not often. She dresses in a modified costume of his, with changes to everything so she can wear it to school. Her hair is naturally black, and her eyes naturally orange-red, and glowing slightly. Not only does she act like Vincent, she believes she is him, and the others refer to her as "Vincent", "Vin", "Vinny", or any other silly name like that.

All four of them are fifteen.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"THEY'RE ALL OUT OF CHEESE!" The lunch room silenced for a few seconds as all heads turned to look at the wailing figure emerging from the food line. After everyone saw who it was, they resumed eating and talking, ignoring her. The girl stood where she was for a few minutes, before she sighed and headed off towards the windowed wall. As she neared her table, it quieted down, and a chorus of greetings went up, along with offerings of cheese.

When she sat down, Nylite turned to look at her, arching an eyebrow. "Out of cheese again?" Mystryle nodded, staring down at her almost-empty plate. Nylite sighed, and placed her nachos onto her friend's tray. "Can't have you starving tonight." She stated simply, before turning to the others. Xion stared down at her not-quite-hotdog, trying to decide whether to eat it or not. Vin sat there, gazing into nothing in particular behind Nylite and Myst. The foursome sat in silence for a while, eating their "food", until a couple of guys tried to sneak up on Vin. The girls were all looking away, towards the front of the cafeteria, where the lunch ladies were fighting about something, and making quite a commotion.

The guys took this opportunity to try and sneak up and scare them. They crept closer, hiding behind the pole directly behind Vin. One of them was about to lunge and shout "Boo!", or something, when suddenly he found himself pinned to the pole with three sets of eyes glaring at him. Vin was still looking the other way, but was holding him up against the pillar by crushing her metal-gloved hand into his chest. Nylite smiled cruelly, and soon Xion and Mystryle did too. Vin turned around and stared at him coldly, no feeling showing in her eyes or on her face. The boy struggled, trying to pry her hand off of him. He looked around frantically for his companion, but he had fled. All around, people were going deathly quiet.

Nylite, Mystryle, and Xion stood up and came over to stand by him, while Vin remained where she was. He struggled for a few more seconds, then gave up on it. He regarded the girls before him as casually as he could, trying to look tough. They just stared at him for a while, and his courage started to melt away as his breathing got ragged. He noticed the clawed hand was pressing into his chest more, probably cutting him some. But he didn't really care. He was too focused on the girls around him. After a few more seconds, Nylite stepped forwards. "If you _ever_ try to mess with DOWNFALL again, you'll get more than just a few cuts. Got it?" She spoke fiercly, and didn't bother to whisper. Everybody was silent around them, though most of the lunchroom was still focused away. The boy nodded, and the three girls sat back down. They started eating again, and he waited for Vin to relax her grip. But she didn't.

Instead, she turned to him. Her red-orange eyes bore into him, seeming to burn him. The talking around the table had started again, somewhat nervously, but neither Vin nor the boy heard it. They stood staring at each other, everything completely silent. In a quiet, and deadly-serious voice, Vin said, "Come near me ever again, and you die." He shook with fear, and she released him, before sitting back down. The boy lie in a pile on the ground for a while, curled up in a ball, before he slowly got up and went away.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang throughout the lunchroom, and everyone grabbed their bags before heading out the back doors. The group of girls walked swiftly through the crowd, and made their way to the paths out back of the school. As they walked down the unusually empty path, they began to chat idly about their day at school, even though none of them were really interested. Especially Vin, who stayed quiet. 

Eventually, they reached Nylite's house. They cut around to the side and hopped the fence, knowing that her parent's wouldn't be home till later. Nylite pulled out a ring of keys and flipped through them, before finding the one she wanted. The group approached the old, but rather large, shed in her back yard, and inserted one of the keys. They all shuffled inside, and locked the door behind them.

Vin pulled the rope that released all of the window shades so that it was completely dark, and then disappeared into the gloom while the others waited. After a few seconds, four small lava lamps around the room turned on, and Vin was kneeling by an old oil lamp, lighting it. She sat back on a black cushion on the floor, and was joined by the others. Nylite headed over to one of the far corners first, and opened up the mini fridge they had there. She handed out snacks and drinks amongst her friends, and then sat down again. A TV in the direction their half-circle of pillows was facing flickered on, as did one beside it. Speakers behind them turned on and started blaring One Winged Angel, rather too loudly, as everyone made a scramble to find the right remote.

Within a few seconds it was all sorted out, and the two tele's both had something going on. One of them had Advent Children playing on it, still a little too loudly. The other had the PS2 symbol, and then switched to the mode where it was waiting for a disk. As Vin settled back to watch the movie, the others argued about which game to play. Finally, they decided to play Dirge of Cerberus, as they'd already recently beaten the origional FFVII and Kingdom Hearts games, atleast twice in the last two weeks.

Vin looked over in amusement at the game as it loaded. "Playing my game again, I see." She muttered, earning a few laughs from the others. Then she went back to watching the movie, while they all struggled with the game, easy as it was. After an hour or so, everybody ended up playing the game and quickly switching the controller back and forth as they attempted to beat a boss. It had started to rain outside, or pour, more accurately. It pounded down against the roof of the shed, and lightning struck outside, but that didn't distract the group.

Atleast, it didn't distract them until the power suddenly blacked out. Mystryle screamed, but the others stayed calm. They waited a few moments, then decided to head into the big house, before their heat ran out. They all headed outside, only to jump back in, soaking wet, seconds later. The rain was so thick that they couldn't see where they were going, so they'd have to stay in the shed. They all settled back onto their cushions, and started talking. It took about half an hour before they figured out something weird was up.

"Hey guys," Xion started, getting them all to look at her. "How come we can see each other if the power's out, and there's no lightning outside?" They all looked at each other in silence. Finally, Vin pointed behind them.

"The screen." They looked. Sure enough, one of the screens was lit up, but it had the "fuzzy" look. Nylite crept closer to it. "The PS2 is on." Xion and Mystryle came over too, and after a minute, so did Vin. They all stood staring at it. Suddenly, the Dirge of Cerberus music started to blare.

"What the heck." Muttered Xion, just as the picture on the screen appeared. She grabbed for the controler out of habit. Suddenly the screen went white. The four girls all stared at it, and found that they couldn't look away. Suddenly, they all blacked out.

* * *

Nylite was getting wet. Everywhere. And she didn't remember falling asleep outside. In fact, she didn't remember falling asleep at all. She blinked away, and stared up at the sky. It was raining, but not as heavily as before. In fact, the sky looked different, too. It had more of a yellowish tint, and it felt...Drier. Which was weird, since it was raining.

She groaned, and forced herself to sit up, wondering where she was. Mystryle, Xion, and Vin were lying on the ground around her. Mystryle and Xion looked pretty uncomfortable, and not like they'd be waking any time soon. She couldn't tell with Vin, 'cause she was wrapped in her cape. Nylite looked around, and suddenly she remembered what had been going on, and how they'd been looking at the screen. And now they were here.

She stood up and brushed herself off. As she looked around, things started to look a bit familiar. She blinked, and then pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And then she fell over again. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't bring herself to accept it right away, but she didn't have long to think about it. Dark shadows raced along the ground, barely visible from her point of view. She only noticed them when it was almost too late. She jumped to her feet, just as seven Shadow Creepers erupted from the darkness they traveled in, surrounding her and her friends.

* * *

**Fwee, hope you liked the first chapter! . Please review if you did, and I'll try to get Chap. II up soon!**


	2. II

**Chapter II**

Fweeeeee, here's chapter II!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the stuff I didn't own in the last chapter. So there.

* * *

Seven pairs of dark, beady eyes stared out at Nylite, in a very unnerving way. "Oh heck, this sucks..." She muttered, under her breath. The Creepers stood completely still, glaring out at her from empty sockets. One of them let out a rasping growl after a few seconds, and advanced a step. Ny jumped back, but one of the ones behind her snarled louder, and she went back to where she had been. Thoughts ran through her head almost faster than she could think them, of what she could do in this situation. Nothing really brilliant came up that didn't involve her having some kind of weapon. 

She decided to try and wake Vin, who was fairly good at fighting, and started towards her, but ended up tripping after only a step or so. The Creeper that had been about to pounce on her stopped, and started making a growling-like noise that sounded like laughter. Ny narrowed her eyes, glaring back at it under her arm. She muttered something under her breath, before turning to look at what she had tripped on. It was just a round rock.

She stared at it for a moment, possibly two, and then picked it up. Ny drew back her arm, intending to throw it at one of the Creepers. They all stopped "laughing", and stiffened, staring at her. She brought her arm forward again, and was about to release it, when suddenly the "rock" exploded into bright orange light. The Creepers screeched, jumping back a few feet. Ny brought her arm back and stared at it, startled. She stared at what was now a perfect, shining orange-yellow orb for a few seconds, before a shock went up her arm. "The heck?!" She screeched, holding it away from her.

Her arm shook violently at first, but after a little while it calmed enough for Ny to bring the orb back so she could look at it again. After a second, it registered. "Materia!" She shouted gleefully, now happy that she had tripped over it. The Creepers were closing in again, so Ny decided to take her chances and try using it, even though she wasn't exactly sure how. She stood up shakily, and looked around, until she found the closest one. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated on it, holding her hand out towards them.

Nothing happened for a long time, and she almost opened her eyes and lowered her arm. But then, suddenly, there was a surge of energy around her, and two simultanious yelps. Her eyes flew open, just in time to see one of the Creepers fading away into shadow, leaving only the desert landscape where it had been. Another one right next to it looked wounded, but it wasn't hurt enough. A few on that side backed away, so Ny turned around, and tried again. Faster this time, she felt the energy. But, instead of a howl, there came a string of curses, and the sound of a cape whipping around.

Ny looked up, just in time to see Vin come over and grab the materia. "Give me that," she growled, snatching it away. Ny took a step back, watching as Vin held the orb over her metallic arm and then let go, as it disappeared. She whirled on the nearest Creepers and, effortlessly, released a huge wave of energy. Instantly, all that had been touched disintigrated. The corner's of her mouth twitched into the hint of a smile, but that was soon whiped away.

"Vin, _look out!!!_" Ny cried, and Vin spun around. Two Creepers were on top of her, suddenly, pinning her to the ground. She let out another curse or two, just as one knocked her on the head with it's large claws, rendering her unconsious...Again. Ny stood there, looking at the scene around her in horror. Suddenly, many more Creepers were appearing than could be handled by one inexperienced materia user, even if she did still have it. But she didn't. Ny numbly stumbled backwards a few steps, looking around wildly for a way out. Seeing none, she sank to the ground, wrapping her arms around her. One of them lunged forwards at her, and she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.

But it didn't come.

There was a horribly loud roaring noise, along with frustrated barks, growls, and hisses. There was a faint dissolving sound, as of one of the Creepers dying. After a few more seconds, there was a chorus of yelps, and then hurried footsteps.

"Need a hand?" Ny opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the dust around her, and looked up.

"Cloud," she whispered, almost silently.


	3. III

**Chapter III**

The disclaimer got demoted to the bottom of the page, because it lost a bet.

**Chapter I and II were kind of prologue-ish. This one might be too….Sorry!**

**DragonessWarrior – Thanks for the suggestion, I'll try and make 'em longer from now on.**

**Wulfeh - No, that would make Lozzy cry. More. And be patient!**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything Squeenix, Sony, or anything from any other company that may be involved in this story. As said before, I only own my characters.

(I lied. It actually won the bet.)

**

* * *

**

Vin leaned casually against the wall, peering out at what was going on around her. Ny, Myst, and Xion were seated at the bar counter, and looking nervously at the drinks placed before them. The tender, Tifa, watched them from behind it. "Something wrong?" She asked, motioning to the untouched beverages. The three girls exchanged a look.

"Ah……..Tifa? Are people our age…..Y'know………._Allowed_ to have this stuff?" Xion asked after seeing the others weren't going to. Tifa looked like she was going to roll her eyes at first, but instead, just ended up stifling a giggle. They stared at her, and after seeing they were serious, she stopped laughing.

"Oh, you guys really _aren't_ sure. Sorry, I thought you were joking. Sure, you can have them! Not like you're fourteen or something, right?" Another round of nervous glances.

"No, but we're not much older," Ny answered eventually, before picking up her glass and taking a cautious sip. The other two followed suit, with Xion ending up looking queasy, and Myst spitting hers out with an "Ewwwwwww!", which started everyone laughing. After it died down a bit, Tifa glanced over towards Vin.

"So, what's up with her?" She asked, waving her hand towards the wall, and lowering her voice. Xion and Myst swiveled their chairs around, then quickly back, while Ny answered. "Oh, Vin? Nothing's more wrong with her than usual." The others nodded, but Tifa didn't look convinced.

"No, I mean……What's up with her _thinking she's Vincent_?" They all just shrugged. "Ask her, not us." Xion said, with a dismissing voice. Tifa sighed, and went back to cleaning the glasses behind the bar, while the three struggled with their drinks. Vin stared at them for a moment, and then lapsed into her own thoughts. The bar was silent, but only for a few minutes.

There was a commotion outside, and suddenly three people burst through the door, with one following behind. Myst and Xion swiveled around with their drinks in hand, while Ny just glanced back over her shoulder. "Dangit, you guys only been here _one day_ and we've already had to save yer butts." Cid grumbled, taking a seat at the bar. "TIFA! Gimme something hard!" Tifa sighed, though it sounded kind of fake, and passed him down a drink.

Barret took a stool right next to Cid, and accepted the drink Tifa passed him. "You kids sound like an awful friggin' lot of trouble!" He grumbled, before quieting as Yuffie spoke up.

"Aww, don't mind them! They're just upset they didn't get to see the action!" She giggled, spinning around on the stool next to Mystryle. "So, what happened out there anyways?" She asked after a pause. "Cloud hasn't really filled us in," she said, glaring at him across the room. Ny followed her gaze, and smiled as he just shrugged.

"Well……"

* * *

Ny sat, staring up at Cloud, until a snarl brought her back to reality. She jumped to her feet and backwards, just barely managing to get out of the way as a Creeper lunged past. It skidded to a halt, before whirling around for another go, but found itself face-to-face with a large sword, that cleanly cut through it. Ny watched, silently, as the Creeper dissolved, and Cloud spun back around, then started walking towards the biggest pack of them. "Here." He tossed a Materia over his shoulder, which she scrambled to catch. "This could take a while by myself."

"But I..." She whispered, looking down at it. _But I suck with Materia!_, she screamed in her head, but instead of saying it, Ny just hurried after him. She stared down at the little orb in her hand, noticing it was different than the one before. Instead of orange, it was bright red. _Probably fire._ Deciding to test it, she faced to her right, where a few Creepers were getting noticably closer. She concentrated on the Materia again, and soon enough, felt the surge of energy. It was quite a bit hotter this time than before, and instead of releasing pure energy, sent out a large fire ball.

After seeing that this one really was fire, Ny managed to actually be somewhat helpful in the fight, even managing not to burn anyone. Even though there was a close call when she got surrounded by them, and sent out fire in all directions, but that was the only time. After a while (she'd lost track of exact time), the Creepers had either been annihilated or had disappeared. After the sound of many Creepers growling, snarling, and yelping, the silence that settled over the desert seemed forbidding.

Seated on the ground, trying to recoupperate after having used so much energy up with the Materia, Ny watched as Cloud checked to make sure all of the Creepers were gone. After a little while he came back over, satisfied none were nearby. She struggled to get up, and ended up leaning against part of a rock jutting up form the sand. "None?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"None," he agreed, casting a look around one more time before settling his gaze on her. "Now, about your friends," he motioned towards where Myth and Xion lay. "We should probably wake them up, right?" Ny hesitated, then nodded.

"I can get them, but we kind of need a ride..." She trailed off, scuffling her feet and smiling nervously. Cloud nodded and flipped open his phone, jamming in a few numbers and taking a few steps away. Ny waited a second, and then went over towards the two. _How could I have forgotten about them? I guess it must've been all of the Creepers... Though, I guess it really happened when _he_ showed up..._ Her thought trailed off as she knelt down to shake Xion awake. It took a few minutes to get both of them up, by which time, Cloud was coming back.

"Where're we...?" Xion asked sleepily. "Owwww, my back huuuuuuurts! What were we sleeping on, a pile of ro-?!" Myst cut off when she looked up and saw him. "Holy..." She trailed off, and fell backwards from her sitting position. Ny snickered, before straightening up, and looking over.

"Cid and Barret are gonna come pick us up in the truck. They're heading back from some 'expedition' they were on, apparently, and have to pass by here anyways. They should be here soon." He quieted, as the newly-awakened girls stared up at him. "What?" he asked, sounding a little concerned, but worried at the same time. They kept staring up at him for another few seconds, then turned around and took in the landscape.

"Oh, my gosh." Myst muttered, eyes wide as she stared. "Are we...?" Cloud watched them quizzically.

"Are they alright...?" She shook her head, then shrugged. "I don't know, and I never will." He looked confused, but then shrugged also. He and Ny waited, while Xion and Myst struggled with their new perspectives. They settled down soon enough, and shortly after that, there was a roar of an engine from behind the nearby mesa. A squat, black vehicle pulled into view, and screeched into halt before them. Cid jammed the horn a couple of times and stuck his head out of the window, yelling for them to hurry up.

The three girls ran over towards it, while Cloud went to get his motorbike to load up. Ny, Xion, and Myst piled into the back with his bike, while he headed up front. Just as they were about to close up the truck, there came a yell. Ny stuck her head out the back, while the others looked out their windows. Trudging towards them was Vin, looking slightly angry, which probably meant she was furious. She was bleeding where the Creeper had knocked her in the head, and looked a little dirty, but was otherwise alright. As she neared the truck, she said, "Just because your boyfriend's here, doesn't mean you get to leave me." She whispered, glaring at Ny, who had turned bright red. Vin was about to hop in the back with them, but there was a slam from the front of the truck that stopped her.

Cid, Barret, and Cloud stood there. "Vincent?" They asked, looking extremely confused.

* * *

Yuffie giggled, spinning around on the chair some more. "Sounds like you guys had a pretty fun time out there!" She exclaimed, before looking over at Cid and Barret. "And, sounds like your friend had those guys stumped. I would be too, if I didn't know better." She looked over at Vin in the corner, then whispered to herself, "Then again, I still kind of am."

The three didn't notice though, because by now they had downed atleast half of their drinks, and were feeling kind of woozy. Myst kept giggling at herself, while Xion and Ny were pretty much just concentrating on staying on the stools. Cid and Barret were roaring with laughter over something, having had more than their fair share of the drinks. Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie watched them with amusement. Vin ignored them, and instead looked out the window. Straight at...

The Turks.

* * *

**Eep, sorries Added on the wrong ending before. Fixed now.**


	4. IV

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer……Thing: Sporky Not own anything but her four chars.**

**Wulfeh**: Not Kada', sorries.

**Gingawolf**: Why must all of my friends be so impatient?!

**DragonessWarrior**: Glad you enjoyed it!

In other words, this story is eating my life. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay

* * *

"Bottom line, Strife. Shinra wants your help." Reno said, tipping back his glass, getting the last few drops of his drink out, before slamming down on the bar counter, and passing a couple of Gil over as a tip. He winked at Tifa, before spinning around on the stool to look in Cloud's direction. "Will you help or not?"

"Not interes-" Yuffie cut him off, jumping into the conversation. "What exactly does he want us to do, huh?"

"We didn't say he wanted _your_ help." Rude stated, adjusting his sunglasses. Yuffie looked like she wanted to say something at first, but let it go with a "_hmph_". Reno just shrugged.

"There's been some……._Disturbances_ around lately. Reports of those creep-y things, strange human-ish creatures, noises coming from the old mansion…. You get the point. Anyways, he figures you guys have handled these kind of things before, and would get the job done fastest." Cloud looked about to protest again, but this time Tifa cut him off.

"Where would we need to go?" She asked, looking interested.

"Oh, nowhere you haven't been. Check around the city, go out to the old mansion, maybe check out in the desert…………Places like that, and anywhere else you think there might be trouble."

* * *

After the Turks had left, there had been some discussion about how to proceed. Tifa had begun organizing everyone into groups, until Yuffie pointed out that they couldn't just leave Ny, Myst, and Xion in the bar alone. Vin had vanished sometime after the Turks arrived, so she was excluded from everything, but in the end, everyone present managed to get sorted into a group. They'd decided on a few extra places to check, along with what Reno had suggested. Cid offered to take them and any separate ground transportation they might need in his ship.

The noise on the airship would have been tolerable, if not for the loud complaining. "Ugh, these things _still_ make me sick," groaned Yuffie, as she sank back into a chair and clutched her stomach. Everyone else was finding a seat too, well to the other side of the room. Myst, Xion, and Ny all founds places near windows, and watched down below them. The land rolled by, seemingly slow. They all watched, mezmerised by it.

"I guess we really are..._here_." Xion muttered, shaking her head slowly. The other two nodded in agreement. _Took a little while to get used to it,_ she thought, absentmindedly looking out through the window. They all sat silent for a few moments, until something caught her eye. "Hey...What's that?" Myst and Ny turned to look. Down below, following the airship it seemed, was a large black mass. They all stared, trying to figure out what it was, but nothing came to mind at first.

"Creepers." They turned around, and saw Cloud standing behind them, looking out. "Creepers? Wow..." Myst muttered as they turned back to look again. Xion stared, and after a while, began to make out a few individual shapes in the mass. They did seem to be Creepers, and a whole lot of them.

"But, why are they following us? And how can they keep up...?" Xion turned back around to ask him, and he just shrugged, before starting to walk away.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"They're off, Cid!" Tifa called, waving to him from below the wheel's stand. "Awright, takin' her up!" He shouted back, pulling the ship up into the air. Tifa waved down to below as they slowly gained speed, soon losing sight of them. "Off to Mount Nibel!" Cid said, spinning the wheel.

* * *

Ny backed up a few steps from the ship, and watched it rising. She raised a hand in a wave, and stood there until it had disappeared from sight, over the trees. After a few moments she turned to Cloud, who was leaning against his bike and waiting. "Ready?" She nodded, and he got on. "Come on, then. We've got a ways to go." Ny took a step forward, then froze.

"You mean, ride..._With_ you?" She asked, earning herself a slightly annoyed, and slightly amused look.

"Rather walk?" Ny seemed to consider this for a moment, before running over and settling in behind him. "Good. Now hold on." As she was about to ask exactly _what_ she was supposed to hold on to, the bike suddenly leapt forward, causing her to flail for a second or two, before wrapping her arms around the only thing available - Cloud. She sat, tensed at first, but after seeing that he didn't seem to mind, let her mind begin to wander.

A small, small, _very_ small part of her mind was currently bugging her. It was her psychotic-girly-fangirl mind, only larger than the actual _girly_ part. It was pretty much screaming, _homygodI'monthesamebikeasCloudsqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_, but she was doing her best to ignore it. It was, after all, a very small part of her mind. Another part, rather larger, being mostly the Gothic part, was requiring her to stay very indifferent about it - whether she liked it or not.

As her thoughts quieted down, Ny stared around her. The trees they were passing by seemed to be _radiating_(1) light. As she watched them, she didn't notice the sounds around her starting to fade, along with the edges of her vision blurring. Suddenly, she seemed to be standing in a wide, open space, completely absent of any color other than white. Everything in the space was completely silent, making the sound of Ny's footsteps echo loudly around, startling her.

She stopped walking, now noticing that she was doing so, and looked around. Nothing looked any different from just white, from what she could tell. So, she started walking again. After a while, or what felt like one -who knew, it could have really only been seconds, or been days, for all Ny could tell - she spotted something. Or, rather, some_one_. They were kneeling on the ground not far away, and looking preoccupied with...What appeared to be the start of a field of flowers.

Ny's first thought was that it was the Cetra. The flowers were hers, right? So it made sense. Rather, it would have made sense, if the person didn't have long, silver hair and was wearing an all black outfit (Ny started noticing how many people wore all black around here at this point). Her second thought on the matter, was that this was either Sephiroth, or one of the Silver Haired Trio. But-- She couldn't really tell, so decided to chance it and approach.

They didn't look up as she approached. Instead, they sat there, staring at the flowers still. After a minute, they whispered something. "_Fira._" Immediatly, the fringes of the field began to glow with the sickening red-orange light of a young fire. The flames hungrily licked every delecate petal within their reach, spreading almost too fast for the eye to follow. Fear flickered inside of Ny for a moment, as she wondered if the flames were going to come her way, but since there didn't seem to be anything flammable over here, she doubted it. The fire was growing steadily, engulfing every flower as far as the eye could see, as the field seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction.

Ny and the other watched the inferno silently, for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, though, they turned around to look at her, getting up from their crouch. Ny finally got a good look at them. They wore they're just-below-shoulder-length silver hair long and loose, with only a single strip of black leather tied into it in the form of a bow. All of their clothes seemed to be leather, from the rather-loose leather shirt with the sheath holder as a belt, to the tight shiney-black pants, and down to the knee-high slightly-too-big black and possibly steel-toed boots. She couldn't tell if this was a girl or guy, and from what she had heard from the one word they'd spoken, the voice wasn't gonna help.

Ny stared up at them for a while, noticing their much-taller-than-herself height, but tried to ignore it, and not be intimidated. After a while, they drew a sword from their belt. It looked somewhat similar to Souba, except the edges appeared to be jagged, and the blades curved visciously around. She wondered for a split second how that fit in the sheath, and then looked up. The person was smirking, and looking as if they were about to say something.

Before they could, suddenly the scene was ripped away from Ny. She stared around, bewhildered, as the sounds came roaring back, along with her sight. The image hadn't changed that much from before, though. Still just those trees whipping by. And, as far as she could tell, they hadn't slowed down any, so it took her a second to figure out what had taken her out of that "dream". She figured it out pretty quickly. Cloud had said something that she hadn't quite been able to catch. "What was that?" She asked, just loud enough to be heard over the wind.

He turned slightly towards her, keeping one eye on the path still. "I said," he started, "you don't have to hold on _that_ tight." Ny loosened her grip on him, reddening slightly, and mumbling an apology, which he seemed to ignore. "We'll be there soon, so don't drift off again," he turned back to the path now. She wondered for a moment how he knew she hadn't been paying attention, then shrugged to herself, deciding that he A) remembered from the last time he had come here, B) had experienced a vision too, or C) could tell in some other way that wasn't apparent to her.

Within a few minutes, they reached more familiar territory. Cloud slowed the bike, while Ny leaned to the side to see the clearing lying before them. The last time she had seen it had been during Advent Children, with Kadaj, his game, and their "siblings" here. She looked around a few times, expecting to see them, but was relieved when she didn't. The bike came to a complete stop right on the edge of the clearing, and Ny jumped off, with Cloud following a little slower, looking a little distant as he glanced around.

Ny wandered around the clearing, staring at first up around her at the endless trees, and then down at the ground. There seemed to be vague shapes in it, oddly. In fact- She knelt down, and looked hard at the turf. What she was looking at, turned out to be a footprint. It looked really, really old, as in, atleast a year or two. She got up and wandered a little ways towards the middle, now noticing more prints. Here, there were tire tracks. There, perhaps a body skid mark. Sets of larger footprints off to the side, and the indent of a sword.

_This place is well-preserved,_ she mused, still staring at all of the prints and indents. _These have all got to be at least a year old, probably more. Can't be sure how long it's been since AC._ She kept looking at them for a while longer, and looked up upon noticing how quiet it was. A quick glance around told Ny that she was completely alone in the clearing, and had probably been alone for a while. As she began to wonder exactly _where_ her pointy-haired companion had gone, there came a loud snarling noise from her side.

She spun around to face the direction the noise was coming from, yanking out the short-sword they'd gotten her from the weapon shop. _This time I have a chance, at least, _she thought, wincing as the growling was joined by a blood-curtling shriek.

* * *

_Beep._

Myst groaned, squeezing her eyes shut tighter at the obnoxious sound. Something made her shudder, but soon she was drifting off again.

_Beep._

She groaned again, mumbling something that wasn't quite words, and then forced her eyes open, just a bit. She seemed to be in complete darkness, lying on something wet and cold. She stared upwards for a few seconds, before her eyelids began to droop. Just as they were about to close, a red light flashed, followed by another "_beep_".

She was more awake now, and suddenly wondered where she was. Last thing Myst remembered, she'd been sitting around in Cid's airship, chatting with Xion and Yuffie. And then...This. Her head had started throbbing painfully, causing her to try and sit up. She didn't get very far, hitting something very hard and cold above her. She flopped back down, noticing the loud _twaaaaaang_ that echoed around now.

Myst guessed that what she had hit was metal, from the feel and sound. But she still couldn't figure out where she was, and the stupid beeping wasn't helping! She flailed around, reaching for the light. After a few seconds, she grasped it and pulled, surprised to see it actually came. Myst stared down at it for a while, trying to figure out what it was. As far as she could tell, it was a long, thing piece of metal with a light on it, and several small holes beneath the light. Finally, after several moments, she decded to push the light to see what would happen.

Instantly, it turned blue, and stopped beeping. There came a staticy noise, soon followed by talking. "_Hello? Hello-oooooooooooooooooo? Can ya hear me?"_ She stared down at the thing, not quite grasping what it was just yet. "Y-Yuffie?" She asked, uncertain. From the box there came a little "_Squee!_".

_"Hey, Cid! We found her! I've got a transmission!"_ This dialogue seemed more in the background, so Myst just waited. _"Sorry, had ta tell the others. So happy we got ahold of you. Just sit tight, we'll be there soon. And keep yerself warm!!! Don't want ya freezing before we can come rescue you!"_

"...Rescue? From what?" There was no response. "Yuffie, what _happened?!_" She cried, her voiced echoing around. There was a pause, before further dialogue.

_"The ship crashed. Sorry, but I've gotta turn off the transmission now. We'll be there soon!"_ Myst sighed, and settled back, only now noticing how cold she was. She hoped they hurried.

* * *

A crimson-cloaked figure watched the downed ship, pocketing their gun. The main part was pretty far up the side of the mountain, but many little pieces, along with some of the passengers, had flown farther up or down. The figure watched as two people jumped into a small truck, and headed out, probably to find the last girl.

After watching for a while longer, they turned, and strode up the mountain more. A figure cloaked completely in black lay there by a small fire, unconsious, and with a gunwound in their shoulder. The figure sighed and knelt down by them, picking up a piece of scrap and tossing it in to the little blaze. It would be a while before they woke.

* * *

**Yay, it's _finally_ done!!! **Sorry it took so long folks, but _someone_ decided to try and _"help"_ me with it, and only ended up putting me in a bad mood, with major writer's block.

I feel really bad about making Reno act serious. It's _so_ not him, and that "Strife" should probably say "chocobo-head", but I felt like making Reno say it...So leave me alone 'bout it...Please?

Oh yeh...(1) - THERE IS NO FREAKIN WORD IN ANY LANGUAGE ON EARTH TO DESCRIBE THOSE TREES. So I settled for that.

I'd appreciate some more reviews, but still no flamen ones. 'Till later, then.


	5. V

**Chapter V**

**Wulfeh - **Oh, sure. Pull the "I know where you live/reside" thing on me. Not like you could do anything, being many states away and all. And the livin' in the house? Not like I didn't almost live in yours! I mean, c'mon. Exactly _how_ late have I stayed over there, playing KH2 with you guys?

**Krena - **Glad you think so!

**Gingawolf **- No, no you don't. You've lost your opinion priveledges.

**DISCLAIMER - **If I owned these characters, would I even bother writing this fic? Seriously, I'd be coming up with new character designs.

**WARNING** - Excessive cell phone-usage in the following chapter(s), along with random OOC (mainly due to alchohol), and mocking stuff on the internet. Plus other random things. Read at your own risk.

* * *

"C'mon, Tifa! Spar with me!" Xion blocked the doorway Tifa was about to go through, standing there with arms folded. Tifa sighed, then said, "_Fiiiiine,_ but only for a few minutes, okay?" She nodded, and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing her Guard Staff, while Tifa pulled on her gloves. They faced each other for a few seconds. "If I hurt you too bad, just say someth-" Tifa got cut of as Xion suddenly lunged at her, swinging the staff in what seemed like a very novice maneuver, aiming for her arms. 

Tifa dodged to the side, only to find herself lying on her back, with her ankles stinging. She sat there for a moment, then got back up. "You were saying?" Xion asked, smirking. Tifa smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be going _easy_ on you."

"Probably not." As she said this, Xion ran forward again, slamming the staff into the ground and using it to swing herself around, aiming to kick Tifa. Tifa jumped back just in time, and was about to throw in a punch when suddenly the _Final Fantasy VII Victory Theme_ started up, ringing off the walls of the temporary base. Both girls froze. The last time Tifa had heard that had been in the church, a couple of years ago. The one who had that ring tone had been...Loz. As she began looking around, half-expecting to see the remnant, Xion was looking for something else.

After a few seconds she found it in her back pocket, and whipped it out, also flipping it open. Immediatly, the song got cut off. "Hello?" She asked, looking quite confused. (She was, because she hadn't known that her phone would get service in an alternate universe.) The volume was up just enough for Tifa to hear what the person on the other line was saying, if she stood close by.

_"I know where you live."_

Tifa stared at the phone in confusion, wondering what the heck that was about. Xion, though, was smiling wryly. "Yeah, yeah, well I know everything else but that about you. Seriously, where _do_ you live, Vin," she asked, then said, "some dark cave somewhere, or maybe underground?" Xion laughed, glancing over at Tifa, who still looked confused. She turned back away after a few seconds. "So, where are you?"

There was a long silence. Finally, "_That doesn't matter. Just be careful._" There was a _click_ on the other line, of the connection dropping. Both girls looked at the phone, as if waiting for more. "Be careful of...What?" Xion asked, snapping the phone shut and slipping it into her pocket.

* * *

Setting the phone back into it's holder, Vin leaned back against a snow-capped rock, staring down at the plane wreckage below. Still no sign of movement, but she could hear the distant roar of an engine coming, and figured it was time to leave. She stared down at it for a few more seconds, before getting up slowly, and checking her left arm. The sword wound didn't seem deep, and felt as if it was healing already. 

She sighed, and and decided she needed to do one more thing before leaving. Best to warn _him_ too.

* * *

"How many," slash with the sword, a few dissolve, "frickin' Shadow Creepers," stab a couple more times, five more gone, "are there?!" The blade glowed blue as she swung it in an arc, dissolving anything it touched or that came near it. The color faded after a few seconds. "Wish I'd known it could do that a few minutes ago," Ny mumbled, looking around. She could see the clearing from where she was, but just barely. The fighting space had been too open, so she'd retreated off into the forest more. And it seemed that two hundred or so Creepers had followed her. They now lay around her, dissolving, or were already dissolved. And it had only taken a couple of minutes...Hours...Whatever. 

After scanning her surroundings for a few minutes, she slumped back against one of the trees, breathing heavily. Throughout the little fight, there had been no sight of her chocobo-headed companion, as much as she would have liked some help. So, she decided on the best action to take, once they rondezvoused with the others - tell Tifa about his little disappearing act. She'd take care of the rest.

Ny walked back towards the clearing after a while. She wasn't really looking down, or thinking about where she was going, and her foot caught in a hole. She stumbled, and was about to keep walking, just as a ringing noise started. Surprised, she glanced down into the hole, which was half-filled with water and saw a black cell phone at the bottom. The ringing stopped for a second, then resumed, and the phone flashed it's screen on, showing it was the one ringing.

She stared down at it for a couple of rings, and then lay down, reaching down into the hole to try and get it. It took a little while, but eventually she grabbed it and pulled it out, ignoring the fact that most of her arm was soaked. As it rang, and she waited to see if a name was going to come up on the phone to identify the caller, something clicked. _This phone_ was the one that _Cloud_ had lost. He was now, definantly, never getting it back.

The hpone kept ringing, but no name came up, so Ny just flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly. There was nothing for several seconds.

Then, "_WHAZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUP?!?!?!" _The words were screamed, and very slurred. Ny almost dropped the phone that she was so surprised, but curiosity got the best of her, and she started listening again. "_We've been like, trying to call you for two whole _HOURS_!!! You could've answered sooner!_" She just waited, not quite sure how to respond to this. In the background, faintly she heard, "_Meanie!_", along with sounds of glass breaking.

This time, she _did_ drop it. Because she _knew_ who it was. And they weren't even supposed to be _alive_.

Sounds started coming from the phone again, so she picked it up. _"Give me that, you idiot!"_ The voice was distant again, but suddenly there was some crackling, as there is when a phone gets passed from person to person. The third voice was speaking now. "_We've got the kids, brother. You really, _really,_ should keep a better eye on them. But, if you want them back, you better come. Back to the Seventh Heaven. Within three hours. Or guess what? They _die."

* * *

"My Kadaj sense is going off!" Myst bolted awake, sitting up so fast she almost hit her head on the ceiling again. She looked around wildly for a few moments, confirming that she was still in the place she had been when she'd fallen asleep. And still cold. Which meant the others weren't here yet, but were probably going to show up soon. 

Soon wasn't soon enough.

Her _Kadaj_ sense was going off, and that meant she had to go. _Now.

* * *

The truck neared the wreckage of the passenger hold, slowing down as the transmitter pointed out the exact location. It kept slowing, until it finally rolled to a stop. Just as Cid and Yuffie were about to jump out, the ground shook violently, and part of the ship blasted out. Both of them watched, doors half-open, as Myst stumbled out from behind the wreckage. _

She stood there for a minute, seemingly looking for something, then started walking towards the path down the mountain. Yuffie jumped out, running after her, and ignoring Cid yelling for her to close the door behind her. "Heeeeeeeeey! Myst, wait up!!" The girl didn't slow down, or even look. She just kept on trekking, now at the path. In a couple of seconds, though, Yuffie had caught up. She grabbed Myst's shoulder, bringing her to a stop and pulling her around to look at her. "Hey, I said _wait_! First of all, how did you get out of there? Second, where are you going?" She planted her hand on her hips and stood, staring down at her.

Myst shrugged. "I used a grenade Barret gave me, and I don't know." She turned around and started walking again, and Yuffie managed to keep up.

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

"I mean what I said. I. Don't. Know. I'm just following my Kadaj sense." Yuffie stopped then, and she kept on going. By now, Cid was coming.

"Wha' the _hell_ was that all about?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Her..._Kadaj sense_?"' Yuffie said, utterly confused. Then, "Barret's getting a talk about giving fifteen-year-olds grenades."

* * *

"Meet us back at Edge. As fast as you can." Cloud snapped the phone shut, then turned to look at Ny, who was perched up in a tree. she was trying to do a hand-stand on the branch now, but when she saw him looking, swung down, hanging from it by her arms. He stared at her, once again wondering what was _wrong_ with this girl. He shook it off, like before. "Barret, Tifa, and...Xion, are gonna head back as soon as they get word from Yuffie and Cid, who had to go get your friend Myst. Apparently their ship crashed, without reason. No one's seen Vin, or Vincent for that matter, but Yuffie's going to try and get ahold of Vincent, and Xion's gonna try and reach Vin. And we're gonna go back to Edge." 

Ny nodded, jumping onto Fenrir. "To Candy Mountain!" He stared at her, before getting on the bike too.

* * *

As they rode back along the path, Ny stared down at the ground, not wanting to go into the dream state, for now. Instead, she thought back upon the half-hour or so. 

After talking with the Remnants, she'd gone off searching for Cloud. It hadn' taken her long to find him, and she sort of forgot about being mad. Sort of. Until she saw he was just back by the trail, and then _he_ asked _her_ where _she'd_ been, and why _she'd_ run off. Ny had almost exploded then, but then she remembered the message she had to give to him, and that had knocked her fury aside.

Immediatly after being told about who had Marlene and Denzel, he'd started making phone calls to the others. It had taken a while to reach them, and sort everything out, but now, here they were, heading back. At this point, Ny was lost in thought, and forgot to not look at the trees. Soon, she found herself in what was now dubbed "White-out Land". And, standing not far away, was the person-thing from before.

Ny noticed that the field of flowers was still burning, though it was somewhat distant now. And that the flames were green. She stared at it for what seemed like many hours, before looking back at the person. The stared at her, holding their sword drawn as before. They held the sword out for some time, but slowly, slowly, it began to change. Soon, they were holding their palm up, and where the sword had been, was a perfect orb, made entirely of swirling Lifestream. As both of them stared into it, the greens began to become purples, blues, and blacks, the sign of it being tainted.

A soft murmuring started up around them, but both ignored it, transfixed by the orb. Ny reached out, laying one hand against it, not quite knowing that she was doing so. The murmuring began to get louder, from a murmur to a whisper. A whisper to soft. Soft to talking. Both of them started chanting it, without even noticing.

Slowly, very slowly, Ny raised her eyes to meet the other's. They smiled slightly, which would have normally made her feel chilled from the pure coldness of the expression, but at the time she didn't. Quietly, they spoke. "Heaven's Dark Arbringer...Jenova..."

Ny woke from the white place, finding herself out of the forest. She sat, silent for a few minutes, before whispering, "Mother?" It seemed to her...As if there was another Remnant.

* * *

Hey, I've been wondering lately, which of the OC's is liked best? If any of you readers would mind dropping a review with that in it, I'd appreciate it! I'd also like to know your least favorite, so you can put that, too. 'Till later! 


End file.
